Digital assistants can help a user perform various functions on a user device. For example, digital assistants can set alarms, provide weather updates, and perform searches both locally and on the Internet, all while providing a natural-language interface to a user. Existing digital assistants, however, cannot effectively integrate with applications, such as those locally stored on the user device, and in particular, third-party applications. Accordingly, existing digital assistants cannot provide a natural-language interface with such applications.